Advance Generations
by McWizardX
Summary: Misaki and Syl, new upcoming trainers from Pallet, are on their pokemon journey. As they journey along they uncover the history of the great former champion of Kanto. In hopes to meet with the champ they will need to beat the current champion named Red an


Advance Generations

Author's note: this fic does contain exclusive fanart and can only be found on my site, which is listed in my profile seeing that this fanfiction site wont let me post my url right here.

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

In a bright silver cave there were two men battling pokemon. No one else was there but the two and they battled as hard with intense tactics and strength till there was only one winner. The cave then grew dim and dark but the battle raged on till it was no longer visible. Another scene now occurred with a man with tall spiked up brown hair helping a bruised and tattered man get home to his family. There was no sound this time but the beaten down man smiled as he saw his young baby daughter run up to him then behind her his preteen son smiling. Then standing on his own two feet, the man pointed up to the sky and everyone looked up and behold a grand majestic sight of a creature so huge it needed four wings. The scene faded to white and a sound was then heard, the sound of a mother calling her daughter.

The sound of sizzling bacon filled the kitchen of the Kano Residence as mother Haruko Kano prepared breakfast for her young daughter Misaki. It was young Misaki's fourteenth birthday and it is also the year when she must set out her journey through out the land. Mother Haruko set the table humming to herself cheerfully, her young daughter can now follow in her own foot steps of life.

Haruko: Misaki! Misaki wake up! It's to for breakfast!

In Misaki's room, Misaki slowly opened her eyes still sleepy and tired. She could hardly sleep the previous night, excited over her coming of age journey. Finally awake after stretching herself out she realized the days has finally come. It is when she visits the town's lab to pick up her first pokemon from Prof. Oak.

Misaki: Ah the day has finally arrived. Geez and I thought that dream would never end. No more mixing my sci-fi books with my pokemon textbooks before going to bed.

Heading to the dresser to view herself in the vanity mirror she grabbed her hair band and tied her hair in a short ponytail. Misaki's light brown hair appeared messy from her sleep, the bags under her green eyes didn't suit her at all, in fact, she could hardly stand to see herself like this. Quickly dressing up with her usual attire of denim shorts, a white tanktop, and a short sleeve blue shirt she tried to make a happy face in the mirror as she turned away heading downstairs. Happily hopping down to the kitchen, Misaki greeted her mother good morning and went straight to eating her breakfast.

Haruko: Slow down Misaki or you'll choke.

Misaki gulped down the tall glass of orange juice in front of her and wiped her lips clean with a cloth. Nearly jumping out of her chair, Misaki grabbed her bag and dashed out the door.

Misaki: See ya in a bit mom!

Haruko: Misaki! Don't forget to come back and wash the dishes! Well good luck at the pokemon selection.

Prof. Oak looked out his office window to see all the upcoming beginner trainers. Every time he gives trainers their pokemon and gear to be a pokemon trainer he often wonders if there will emerge another Ash from the crowd. Kenta from Johto emerged to be similar to Ash in nearly every way and it only took four years for someone to appear yet its been several years already and still no one has even shown signs of similarity between the two. The world of pokemon is running low on trainers such as those, in fact the current elite four got their title through politics and paper work unlike previously where it was awarded. In hopes that a new advanced generation would emerge out of this pack of youths, Prof. Oak opened his doors electronically to let them.

There was a small line forming outside the lab gates. All the young up and coming trainers were very much eager to get their first pokemon from their mentor Prof. Oak. Since from the start when Prof. Oak gave out pokemon to new trainers there were several hundred new pokemon discovered. The choices for starters had changed from the basic three to nearly fifty different ones. It was also a difficult decision to make with so many to choose but each trainer has an idea of what they want, all except Misaki. Misaki wish she could have them all yet she can only start off with just one. All the new exciting pokemon with enhanced abilities and unique skills plus the type of look, there just seemed so much to consider. As Misaki tried to decide a friend of hers tapped her on the shoulder.

Syl: Yo Misaki! So have you decided on your pokemon?

Misaki looked at her friend. He's much taller than her, a good five inches taller than her meager five-foot stature. For someone who is the same age as her he seems so much older. Among other interesting features about Syl is his outfit. He wore black jeans, a light silver shirt with no sleeves, a golden necklace, and a normal silver earring on his left ear. Syl's light silver hair matched his eyes, though he had to wear glasses

Misaki: I haven't decided yet but I want something simple. There are just too many choices, I'd really like something that someone had chosen long ago and had succeeded with.

Syl: Oh? You know, you made an excellent point. Perhaps I should get something more old fashioned. But I was hoping of getting something a bit more unique and powerful than everyone else.

Misaki: Well, what type do you want?

Syl smiled at Misaki knowing exactly what he wanted.

Syl: Dragon. I want a dragon type. Dragons are strong and can do some amazing things. I'd like to be known throughout the land as Syl the Dragoon.

Misaki: So that would mean you want a Dratini as a starter?

Syl nodded. His glasses shinned from the reflection of the early morning sun. Crossing his arms he smiled daydreaming about what adventures he would have with his Dratini. All was pleasant in dreamland till someone shoved him from behind. A loud near obnoxious yelled from behind.

Lana: Move it! What's the hold up! I want to get my starter now!

Misaki's eyes glared at the rude and ambitious Lana. Lana is only a few years older than Misaki but her attitude was very childish. Behind the rough exterior though is an intelligent girl that scored high on several written tests and is favored to be one of the best trainers. Despite everything she is not the favorite among her peers. She flaunted her good looks always by waving her long golden blonde hair. Her topaz eyes matched her hair, and her clothes would always be designer made.

Misaki: Oh great, its Lana. Just what we need to brighten our good morning.

Misaki rolled her eyes with intense sarcasm.

Misaki: Wait in line like the rest of us Lana.

Lana: Hmph, I don't see how I'm behind you. I should be ahead of you.

Misaki: Its called getting here early.

When it was finally Misaki's turn, Prof Oak showed her an album full of pokemon photos. All Misaki had to do was pick the one she wanted and it was hers but she still haven't decided yet.

Prof. Oak: Having a problem selecting my dear?

Misaki: Yes sir. There are so many to choose from I just don't know where to start.

Prof. Oak: Do you have any preferences?

Misaki: Well, I'd like something a bit more old fashioned. Something that worked really well with a previous trainer. With all these new pokemon being discovered everyday it's hard to really keep up.

Prof. Oak looked through his database to see if had any old pokemon. After a quick minute of searching he found a few available choices for Misaki.

Prof. Oak: Well I have a few that are from the original discovery editions but the rest are either new blood or next generation types. Any other preferences type you'd like me to add?

Misaki: Well lesse, how about something cute, a fairy figure type, and strong elemental?

Prof. Oak typed in the information and came up with only one result. The pokemon profile on screen caught his attention, no one in ages has taken this particular type yet a great champion from long ago has taken it has his starter.

Prof. Oak: Hm interesting, there is only one pokemon out of several that matches your description.

Misaki: Great, I'll take it, no matter what it is.

Prof. Oak: Are you sure about this?

He rubbed his chin inquisitively thinking what type of trainer Misaki might become, maybe history was bound to repeat itself.

Misaki: Absolutely, I feel that if it there is only one left of that type, it MUST be for me.

Prof. Oak: Alright but I warn you now, the journey ahead might be a rough one.

Hitting the authorization command on his computer, Prof. Oak transferred Misaki's starter to the front pokemon delivery chamber. The chamber elevated the pokeball containing the starter right up to Misaki. She grabbed the ball and looked carefully at it. The beautiful shine and trademark logo of Prof. Oak marked that it his.

Prof. Oak: One last thing before you can claim it to be yours. Place your thumb over my logo and it will then finalize and become yours.

Misaki did so, there was a glow from the ball as it computed all the information and registered Misaki as the new owner. The logo disappeared and is now replaced by a fingerprint of Misaki.

Prof. Oak: Congratulation the pokemon is now yours. My starter pokemon are the only pokemon that can be transferred to new users only by pressing my logo, you will not find this anywhere else. You will need to capture your own pokemon using your own pokeballs and train them to be your powerhouse team. You will also need a pokedex as well.

Prof. Oak handed Misaki her own pokedex.

Prof. Oak: This will be used for search and research. There are several hundred listings already but we are always discovering new pokemon and it is up to you to do your share. So now that you are an official pokemon trainer, let me see how you handle your starter.

Misaki nodded cheerfully. She opened the pokeball and out shot a beam of light that materialized into a yellow mouse type of creature. It was a pikachu from the looks of it. It had a lightning bolt tail and red cheeks. The pikachu stared at Misaki knowing now this was his new owner.

Misaki: Oh how cute.

Prof. Oak: I've heard that before.

Misaki picked up the pikachu and it quickly got mad at her.

Prof. Oak: I think you better put it down or it may just shock you.

Too late, the pikachu let out an electric shock that started off at Misaki and spread to Prof. Oak as well.

Prof. Oak: Not again!!

Burned and shaking from electrocution, Misaki looked optimistically at her new pokemon.

Misaki: Oh . . . don't worry, I don't mind this as much. Plus this shows how strong he is.

Pikachu decided to show Misaki how strong he really is. Prof. Oak's house lighted up a few times before Misaki finally exited. She stumbled down the steps and fell onto the grass, dizzy and burnt. The pikachu sat on her and started to sniff around for food. It ran up a nearby tree to grab an apple to snack on.

A few minutes later Misaki's friend Syl arrived smiling happily as he playfully tossed his pokeball. He noticed Misaki looking up a tree trying to grab a branch.

Syl: Hey Misaki, what's up? I thought you'd be running home to show off your new pokemon to your mom.

Misaki let out a sigh.

Misaki: My pokemon is stuck up in the tree and he doesn't wanna come down. Please Pikachu, please come down.

Syl: Hm bummer. Wait, did you say Pikachu?

Misaki: Yeah, that's right. I made my choice however difficult it maybe but this will be my starter.

Syl: Hm, well they aren't known to be very cooperative in the beginning but can be one of the strongest by far later on. Just remember the story of the great champion, he succeeded with a pikachu from the very start.

Misaki stopped trying to grab pikachu from the tree and turned to Syl.

Misaki: Great champion?

Syl smiled disappointedly at Misaki.

Syl: You haven't studded your history have you?

Misaki: Oh um . . . not really.

Syl sat down under the tree in the shade; Misaki sat besides him. Looking up to the sky, Syl then explained about the great champion that started off with a pikachu to her.

Syl: This happened several years ago and took the world by surprise. A young boy from this town started off with a pikachu as well. He didn't have an easy time at all. In fact he nearly lost his starter on the first day because he didn't know how to capture pokemon and resulted in several spearows attacking. There were harder trials to follow; there was even a report that he blew up a pokemon center that same day because a couple of villains were after him. So this child had some pretty harsh luck but he managed. The hardships he faced and trouble he kept getting into allowed him to become one of the finest trainers ever. He journeyed through the Kanto region once and nearly won at his first league games. Most highly experienced people in league games have never even made as far as he did not to mention this was his first attempt. Unsatisfied he went out to new lands to seek out new challenges. He even was said to have defeated a great champion of dragons.

Misaki: Okay so he was a great trainer and all but where is he now?

Syl: Oh that's the dramatic part. See no one knows where he is now. It was several years after he had started that he became qualified to tryout for the grand championships. He defeated everyone with his endless determination as well as a close link he had with his pokemon. The pokemon he had were top notched, not because of rigorous training but the link they had with their champion master. It was about going the distance, just that extra mile more that had brought the once young boy of Pallet to become the grand champion of the world. However, it was strange that not long after he won the championships that he then vanished. He isn't missing because there are times where people have seen him but as quick as he appears he disappears twice as quickly. There was a person who spent a few years looking for him; he too was a champion.

Misaki: Did he find him?

Syl: Well that's another thing. Even though he said that the vanishing champion "isn't easily found" some say he did find him and battled with him. The proof was in his eyes and smile. Maybe he understood why, why one would vanish from the world and be a mystery to all.

Misaki: I'm confused, don't you have names to go with this story?

Syl: Oh oops. The great champion of the world that vanished from all media is named Ash. The other person that was looking for him is named Kenta. Kenta is best described to be a close image of Ash, but only with the same endless determination. If they did battle, it would certainly rock the world from its foundation. It would be a mystery to see who wins such a battle. But anyway, the point to this story is that even a champion started off having a hard time so even though you are having some problems now, I'm sure you'll get by. The harder the hardships, the greater the reward as some would say.

Misaki: Thanks glad you think so. Hey I haven't asked yet but what did you get?

Syl held out his pokeball, it was of a different color, a lure ball to be exact.

Syl: Oh me, I got what I wanted, Dratini. Prof. Oak said that it might be difficult to train now but once evolution kicks in I will have one of the best pokemon of all time. Which brings me to something I wanted to ask you. Do you want to travel together on this journey?

Misaki: Hm? Why?

Syl: Well, traveling with companions makes it a lot more fun. Even the great champion had atleast two companions that traveled with him everywhere he went. Plus we could even participate in the 2 VS 2 tournaments. So how about it?

Without a second thought Misaki enthusiastically replied.

Misaki: Alright, deal, only if you can get the pikachu down from this tree.

Syl: I don't think I have to, look.

Syl pointed right above Misaki's head and there was her pikachu holding onto the side of the tree a few inches from her head. He had come down willingly and seemed more tamed.

Syl: I think he heard the story.

Misaki's pikachu jumped down and landed right in front of them. Much tamer now it sat waiting to see their reaction.

Misaki: Ah I'm glad you seem to have accepted me Pikachu. Hey Syl maybe we should get going, the road ahead seems terribly long.

Syl nodded and sat up.

Misaki: Okay Pikachu time to go back in your ball.

Syl: Oh wait, I just remembered. The champion never had his pikachu go in its ball.

Misaki: Hm, okay fine, I'll do it the same way. Lets stop our homes first one last time before we head out. I'll meet you by the front gate.

Picking up her pikachu carefully, and not getting shocked this time, Misaki ran back home to show her mom. Prof. Oak closed his curtains after having eavesdropped on the two. Something special was going to come about those two, something different than Ash's legacy but yet fairly similar. Another pikachu was given out but this time it greatly resembled Ash's beginning. After Ash had become the great champion many trainers wanted to train pikachus thinking how power the little rodent can be, but all failed. Perhaps this time around another miracle would happen. Prof. Oak watched as Misaki walked further away to her home wondering what type of trainer will she be. Will she be another type of Ash or just another average trainer?


End file.
